


Can You Really Call This A Date, He’s A Flower

by rosered961



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, Gen, Other, hope you like heart beatings and groundstories, idk - Freeform, totally real fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Monika has finally got herself a blind date! It's not what she expected at all... Also, Natsuki has found herself a huge, shiny kitchen to make tons of cupcakes without anyone there to judge her! Yay!





	Can You Really Call This A Date, He’s A Flower

Today was going to be a good day, mostly because it was today where Monika actually had a date for once. The sun was out shining on her as she skipped along the sidewalk, whistling her favorite tune. She was even wearing her favorite outfit! Her school uniform! The only outfit she owned… Anyways, Monika hoped with all her nonexistent heart that her secret blind date was MC. Maybe he had forgiven her for causing the deaths of their friends. She forgave him for deleting her, so it would only be fair.  
She busted through the restaurant’s double doors and looked around. There was no MC in sight, in fact, the restaurant was completely empty… Was this some sort of prank? She walked in and looked around. There were a few tables and plants. There was a tv boosting about some star named Mettaton, whoever the heck that was.  
Her hopes and dreams shattered. She held in her tears, clenched her fists, and headed out. She stopped when she heard a “Howdy!” come from behind. She span towards a table where it came from. All she saw was a potted flower with… A… Face?

She walked closer to it and analyzed it. The flower spoke again. “ Didn’t anyone ever tell ya that it’s rude to stare?” He had a huge grin and black oveled eyes. “Well? Whatcha waiting for? Sit down.” Monika’s eyes widen.

“Are… You my date!?” 

“Well, yeah. Surprise!”

She took a step back. “What the fu-f-f- What the fu-” 

“I know what you’re trying to say and you can’t say it, the writer has decided to not use curse words.”

“Wha-what the hell?”

“I’m not sure if that counts…”

Monika narrowed her eyes at the grinning flower. “What are you?”

“I’m a flower, I thought it was obvious. I know that you’re supposedly a human. Despite our huge differences, I think we could be best friends or something.”  
Monika chuckled. “Yeah, no. This is just too weird, even for me. I’m out-”

“Wait! Could you at least give this a try? We’re alike in so many other ways and-”

“You’re a flower, I’m not dating a flower.”

“I’m not just a flower! I’m a talking flower! I’ve also murdered countless lives, just like you!”

Monika froze. “You wha-”

“I read about your game, it’s an interesting concept. I can show you mine if you like.” Flowey pulled out a brochure from his pot, with his mouth, and chucked it at her.  
Monika picked it up carefully by pinching her thumb and finger. It dripped with salvia. “Ew.”

“I have no hands, give me a break.” 

Monika opened it up and looked through it. “I see… ”

“It’s a very popular game, I’m surprised you didn’t know about it!

“I’ve actually saw it before, I saw that the main villain was a flower and my first thought was that it was very stupid.” 

The edge of Flowey’s mouth twitched. “Oh…”

“Oh and You know, that flower guy kind of reminded me of Spongebo-”

“No he didn’t.” 

“I know it’s strange, but he’s yellow and, if I remember correctly, his theme song sounded like the fun song-”

“No it didn’t.” 

“Ah, well-” Suddenly, a pair of doors from the back where the kitchen was assumed to be located were kicked open. Flowey and Monika both jumped up and looked over. A tall robot bursted in carrying a pink haired schoolgirl between one of his arms. 

“Whose child is this!?” The robot shouted. 

The “child” kicked her legs and tried to punch at the bot. “I’m not a child! Put me down, you oversized tincan!” Natsuki screamed.

Monika raised an eyebrow. “Natsuki, what are you doing here?” 

“That’s, uh, none of your business! Now, someone tell this glitter freak to put me down!”

“Hey, Mettaton!” Flowey called out, “I think I found that child’s older sister!”

Natsuki’s face turned red as she screamed, “I’m not a child!”

“Ah, thank you, darling!” He walked over and dropped Natsuki right at Monika’s feet. “Now, will you please explain to me why you’re here?”

Monika stared at him, confused, “We’re here to eat?”

Mettaton placed his hands on his hip. “You normally would be, if we weren’t closed right now…”

“What!?” Monika turned to Flowey, only to find an empty plant pot and a gaping hole in the floor, which was there before, but she hadn’t noticed. “Son of a-”

“And which one of you is going to pay for that?” Mettaton crossed his arms. 

“A very sweet, dear friend of mine, Sayo-nara!” Monika ran out the door leaving Natsuki behind.

“Wait! Monika! Don’t leave me here!” Natsuki threw herself up and ran to follow her before the bot could stop them. 

Mettaton sighed loudly. “God Dammit…”

**Author's Note:**

> April fools, I guess  
> I should probably work more on my other stuff that's longer and has actual story now


End file.
